A Worthy Opponent
by MKgirl15
Summary: Summary inside! OCxDimentio. Rated T, may go up because of a bloody *EPIC* battle. All I will say -
1. Intro

Author's Annoying Notes: I HAD to write a story for this guy. I'm lazy (*shot*), so you guys get a short little oneshot (I'd get shot again, but that'd make it a twoshot. Lol I just jinxed it!). So here's something I HAD to write about this guy. I'm not stopping my other stories, just please give me time! School and family problems.. *sweat drop*..are making me very busy!

Okay, I'm done rambling. Consider this a filler story for all my LOK, MK, Vocaloid, Okami, and A:TLA fans out there. Dang, I like a lot of stuff. O.o

I ONLY OWN MYST!

Description: Dimentio finds the perfect girl to be his apprentice- or maybe even a minion. But will she agree? And does she even _**like **_Dimentio? Rated T for language, minor blood and violence, and said language of a certain Kodai ^_^

* * *

**A Worthy Opponent **

Dimentio POV:

The soft breathing of the sleeping girl in front of me kept me calm. I was currently hidden, not letting anything slip and make myself visible. I had to watch her, or else my plans to take over all dimensions would be nothing more than a distant dream. I reached up and removed my mask. I should make myself visible; sooner or later, she'd wake and note my presence. She's grown used to me watching her sleep- something that has going on for quite a while now. Tonight, I'll do it- convince her to join me in conquering everything. Maybe afterwards, when my reign begins, I won't consider killing her...

She stirred, which brought me to full attention. Now was the right time. A breeze filled the room as I appeared in a ripple, floating over her peaceful figure. I set my mask on her desk, then remained floating near her until she awoke.

I decided I had a little time to study her; I didn't want to look stupid and surprised when she showed me something, like her true power I had heard of- and so I floated onto the bed, landing and positioning myself so that my face hovered over hers.

I had made a bad decision of getting closer, however. Once her eyes slowly opened at the sound of the bed squeaking, I had to calm myself down. If she attacked, I couldn't wimp out and blow the house up in one of my boxes. Deep breaths, Dimentio. You'll live.

Who am I kidding. This girl will kill me.

* * *

Myst (The girl) POV:

I knew he was there the whole time. Acting like a coward, sometimes hiding in my mirror while I turned my back to work on something, or just his presence lingering near me. Earlier this week, I've caught glimpses of him- and most of the time I got dizzy and dropped everything. Man, I really need some awkward power that lets me kill people who I can't see!

Now, he decides to actually have the guts to come close to me? See, this is why I've always found males so annoying. His breath, which now touched my face, drew closer. I feel like a dead animal, inspected, poked, stared at- and I hate it.

But now that he's let his guard down and actually shown up, time to kick his ass.

I slowly opened my eyelids to reveal a somewhat nervous yet calm face. Weird. The fact that he was so close made it even weirder. Uh... "Um, hi?" Was all I managed to say.

His reaction was just staring at me. Do I really look that dumb when I'm half asleep? Whatever. It was a couple long minutes before he responded, "Hello, Myst." When I didn't gasp at the mention at my name, he smirked playfully. "Aww, no reaction?"

I felt like punching that kind of attractive face in. "You think I didn't know?" I snapped. He grew worried, frowned, and- floated?- off the bed, backing away slowly.

"I..." He trailed, hoping to play a little game with my mind to trick me into telling him something.

"...You're going to get your butt kicked if you don't tell me why you're here- and your name." I finished for him.

A smile was placed onto that damn face of his, the one that kept my suspicion up. "I am Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds...I am... Dimentio!" Little sparks formed at the tips of his fingers while a waterfall of confetti flew out of nowhere, surrounding him, then cleaned itself up by disappearing. "Pleased to finally meet you, my dear." I was getting frustrated with this guy.

"Yeah, real nice to see some creepy dude watching me sleep, not to mention he's a demented lunatic with the ability to float and have magic, and the fact that he wears a purple and yellow jester costume." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I sat up and looked around the room, sensing something. "The only thing the costume's missing is- wait, is this yours?" I asked, reaching for the half black, half white mask with a happy face on both sides that you usually see in plays.

It disappeared and reappeared on his face. "Why yes, it is." Dimentio twirled his finger in the air, making little sparks form above it. I watched with a glare.

"It makes you look better." I mumbled. he laughed cheerfully, like the sound of bells ringing. "Retard."

Dimentio chuckled. "Those words are very harsh, Mystie." I growled at the nickname. I have enough already. "You shouldn't use them too often." Then I gripped the sheets with forming claws, getting ready to kill this piece of crap.

He noticed this and shook his head. "Mystie, Mystie. My, aren't we hot-blooded? Well, well... I suppose that's to be admired." Then he changed the subject. "So, anyway...want to play a game?" Dimentio's smile widened on his mask- ew. This guy is creepy shit.

Next thing I knew, he was sitting next to me on the bed with his arm around me. I didn't notice, I was staring at the clock. 10:50. "Okay, well first... I don't think I'd like one of your little games. Second," I now realized the surprisingly comforting arm, "Get the hell off of me." I threatened. Then I continued, "Second, when did you get here in the first place? And when are you going to leave? Why the hell are you even here in my freaking room near eleven at night? What the heck do you want- just get to the frickin' point!" I was pissed now. A claw reached out and tried to tear at his gloved hand. He didn't remove it; he didn't need to. I clawed through thin air. I gave up and let it stay- for now.

Dimentio pulled me closer- you could call it a gentle hug, I guess. I could feel his power radiating off of _him. __Damn, __this __guy __might __be __able __to __kick __my __ass by_ _himself, _I thought. " I have been watching you. You are the only one who can stand up to my enemies. So...I have a favor to ask. Will you help me...destroy them?" He asked calmly and kindly. Well, since he's been so nice... Hell no.

"No." I firmly stated. "No?" He inquired, leaning in closer. I think I'm catching up to his plan.

"No- and get away from me. Personal space, please." I reached up and touched his face carefully, not wanting anything tricky to happen, and slowly pushed his chin with my finger away from my face a few inches.

Dimentio never listens, does he? He gripped my wrist tightly, almost in a threatening way. I didn't resist my wrist being held; I just rolled on top of him and pinned him down. My legs secured his and my now free hands locked his together. My eyes glowed a bright blue. "Don't f- ing mess with me, pretty boy. I may be tired, but I'm also cranky." I warned him, growling.

He just sat and smiled, like a child who had tricked their parent into buying a new toy. "Messing around? Oh, no. Magic is no laughing matter. I am always deadly serious." His fierce yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness, and I felt something pierce my abdomen. I refused to look down- he probably just-

Okay, I couldn't resist. Yep- stabbed. With a silver knife in the shape of a crescent moon, or something like that. Blood gushed from my injury. It hurt a lot, but I had to just brush it off. At least I'm bleeding on him.

Dimentio took this opportunity of me not looking to flip me over and off of the bed. "I didn't want to hurt you..." I actually looked into his eyes. They showed hurt and guilt.

"Yeah, and I can create double rainbows with the snap of my fingers." I rolled my eyes, not buying his pitiful act.

His eyes narrowed, almost scary-looking. I backed away slowly, clutching the knife and trying to rip it out. "..Don't believe me? But trust, it is the tasty paste that holds civilization together! How does this strike you? Accept my terms and I will give you a very rare card. Does that entice you?" I gave him a blank look; what the hell was he saying again?

I couldn't really think further as blackness consumed by being, clouding my vision and forcing me to drift into sleep- hopefully the one where I can wake up.

* * *

ZOMG THREE FRICKIN PAGES ON GOOGLE DOCS! Anyway, I've decided to make this a longer story. Sorry, I like to jump from one story to another. Dammit people, gimme time! Please! (*sob*)

Read, Review, that stuffs. Also, I PROMISE I won't abandon ANYTHING. PROMISE. ~MKgirl15


	2. Rude Awakening

**Oh wow! 2 Reviews! Lol, I don't care- it's way better than 0! THANK YOU SO MUCH cookietheif and anon!**

**Also, anon- If you think stabbing is gross, I think you better look at these here notes. There's gonna be a BLOODY chapter heading here soon- probably Ch6 or something. Just watch out-and don't puke on me hahaa! Oh, and finally someone likes using quotes from the game! I'll have more original quotes too though ;D**

**Well, I'm done being annoying. Enjoy, fangirls & sane people!**

**~M**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

Myst POV

The dream I had was completely horrifying. I'm surprised I didn't piss my pants while the scariest things were present, at the center of my thoughts, haunting me like vengeful ghosts. The monsters of my so-called fears lurked everywhere. I'm not talking about monster with eight legs, a horn, three toes, one eye and all that- I'm talking about the monster who took most of my life away from me.

I didn't recognize his scent nor his appearance until it was too late. _Nico__._ My rival.

A sinister look was displayed upon his pale, mostly covered by black hair face, showing great pleasure in watching me die before him. Sadistic bitch he is.

I thought about the situation for a moment; as much as I tried, I kept thinking it was reality. I mean, it all felt and seemed so real. The way his fingers wrapped around my wrists so tightly they could have been blue, his deep black eyes that showed death, darkness, and bloodlust- and a drop of sweat on his cheek to show that I can put up a fight. I couldn't fight the fact that this seemed all too real. The memory replaying itself over and over again...

"I always knew you were a weak little girl." Nico's mouth opened, revealing two lines of straight, white teeth- and laughter. Evil, freaking, laughter.

After finding an opportunity and taking it to kick him in the nuts, I back flipped while ripping his sword from my abdomen and landed in the same position as in the memory- standing straight with the skull-handled sword at his chest. "Frick you." And with that, boom. Dead. The sword pierced his black shirt, tearing it apart. His chest was soon bleeding heavily from the deep gash I caused. Now, it was my turn to watch him die and suffer.

Although I had killed him, I failed to remember that my wound from his earlier stabbing was almost complete in draining the red fluid from my body. I felt very dizzy, my mind being captured by my instinct of freaking out. But, before I could do anything, before I could even save myself, I collapsed. The world went black, as it always has been to me.

Then... the strange second part of my dream- like another dream. My previous dream just a simple transition to this one.

He loomed over me, taking off the mask. It was Dimentio, from what I could tell. It was hard to see in the darkness of the room. His expression showed worry and something else- but the secondary emotion I couldn't tell. The pain I experienced was excruciating. Like I could only focus on that- and the jester's fallen face. I turned my head slightly, trying but not successfully ignoring the pain, to see his mask with a frown on both sides. It looked like it was crying, but no tears were produced.

I felt like I was on a floor, but also in space, floating. Dimentio here doesn't have a problem; He can float when and wherever the hell he wants to. The silence of the room was killing me.

"Please, return to consciousness... My dear, please wake! I know well that you can hear me..." His melodic voice echoed inside my mind, my brain attempting to figure out his words and answer. But I didn't have any strength at all. None. I could barely move, let alone talk. If he expects a response, he better get used to not getting one from me.

Once more, I slipped out of consciousness, blackness embracing my being.

* * *

Dimentio POV

I was growing very worried- she wouldn't wake up. I had taken her to Bleck's castle infirmary, not knowing another way to solve this. I- I just couldn't think straight. It was like seeing her like this made me feel weird, like I hated seeing her in pain.

Honestly, I did hate seeing the girl in pain. And this worried myself- I wasn't acting usual. I wonder... NO. Oh _no_. I am definitely NOT going to go there.

Oh, how awful... My own thoughts were betraying me. Falling for a girl- especially this one! Hah! How impossible. Yes, I know she's been through very much... A ha! I have found my excuse for being concerned of her well-being.

So, right now, the whole gang was in the room, watching her- Count Bleck himself, Nastasia, O' Chunks, Mimi, Mr. L, and I were hovering over her figure. She was currently sleeping on a spare gray bed, in the infirmary of Bleck's Castle. "If I had to say anything about this, I'd say you like her, D." Mr. L chuckled. I turned to him and threw him a glare.

"Oh wow, Dimmy! You like someone! That's like, soo sweet~!" Mimi chimed in. I rolled my eyes at her comment; the little brat doesn't shut up and doesn't mind her own business.

Then, O' Chunks just _had_to join the crowd in an attempt to tease me. "Ah, ya might be barkin' up the wrong tree, lad. 'Is girl 'ere ain't what ya lookin' fer. At this point, I just ignored them.

But how my rotten luck runs oh so quick to harass me further... "Yeah, Dimentio- give up. We all know the truth." Nastasia snickered. As she looked in my direction, a faint light glinted off her bright red glasses. When I didn't respond, she looked down again to Myst.

At last, the count has come to my rescue- even though I clearly didn't need any help in destroying these fools. "Now now, says Count Bleck... We must leave my poor minion alone. Although, we do need this girl to wake soon... stated Count Bleck." These words escaped Bleck's third person mouth before I could stop him.

"And like risky teens, you say before you think." I mumbled. I didn't care if they heard me or not; I really only care that Myst lives. The best we could do is patch her up with some bandages and hope I didn't stab her too deep. I actually wasn't intending to bring that out... I really didn't want to hurt her... But she was so difficult!

My thoughts were interrupted as a small groan traveled from her mouth to our ears. "Agh... Damn that hurt." She said as some of her stiff bones crackled while she stretched, now in a sitting position, eyes shut.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open and she jumped at the sight of us. True, we were a peculiar group, so we could possibly scare anyone who took just a glance at us. "Who the hell..." Then she recognized my face. "Dimentio!" I lifted an eyebrow, but nonetheless smiled. Her expression then went from surprise to anger. "What the hell did you do? Where the F am I?" She sat up and looked around the room. By now, everyone backed away slightly except for me.

Myst winced at the pain and reached for her stomach. I gently put a hand on hers and guided it away. "Mystie, you're in pain. Please lay down and be calm." I tried to sound soothing, but from her face it didn't look like success.

She swatted my hand away, brushing her soft palm against my knuckles. "Thanks, genius, but I'd rather not. I'll fall asleep again, and then I'd have nightmares again." My eyes narrowed. _Nightmares__?_

Bleck finally spoke up. "Ah, but missy... you must listen to us, for we are trying to care for you...persuaded Count Bleck." He said.

Myst shot him a look. "Well excuse me, but I don't think I will. And what's up with the third person?" Nastasia glared at her. She didn't like disrespect aimed at her boss.

Mimi was also a bit ticked. "Yeah, excuse you," The little green brat stepped forward, "You meanie! Say sorry to the count now!" At this point, I think I've concluded that we're going to have some problems.

So, I could only do the most reasonable thing to get them to shut up. And I didn't think it through before doing it. Which means that I _will_ take risks. As far as I need to- even killing a certain someone if necessary. Anyway, on to what I did...

I trapped everyone but Myst and myself in those exploding boxes that end your games and take you to either to the Overthere- which, according to the team's alignment, was nearly impossible- or the Underwhere.

* * *

**Ooh! Looks like Dimmy's got a little crazier! (I sound retarded by now, I know)**

**What happens next! ...Only I know! MUAHAHA!**


	3. Betrayal and New Enemies

**A LOT of POV switches, guys. Watch out for that third person as well! And thank you very much for the reviews- it makes me happy to know that people like my crappy work!**

**...I'm surprised everyone likes the story itself and is not complaining about what they want to happen. I love you guys!**

**And I'm warning you, young children... Rated T. Also, don't like, don't read. Simple!**

**Enjoy! Ciao!**

**~MKgirl15**

* * *

Chapter 3: Betrayal and New Enemies

Dimentio's POV:

"Dimentio! Count Bleck orders that you release us all and face the consequences _now_!" Bleck ordered. As crazy as I am, I laughed at the funny fact that he was begging for his life in third person.

"You bastard," Nastasia growled.

"Dimmy! We'll get you for this!" Mimi hissed.

"What the hell! D, let us out so I can wreck that mask and face of yours!" L Shouted angrily. Surprisingly, O'Chunks just fainted without another word. And as for me with only a few words left for them, well...

I snapped my fingers- just a quick magic trick I knew like the back of my hand. With the swift movements of my fingers, the boxes exploded sending my old 'friends' to their death. Ah, now their games are officially over. But before they left forever, I slipped out a playful smirk and a quick "Ciao!".

Myst was still registering what just happened. While she caught up with these fast events, I floated to her side, sitting next to her and wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I don't know why- it just felt like the right thing to do. I myself questioned these recent events and I rested my head on hers; my chin on the top of her head. She sat there, wide-eyed and mouth open, jaw about to drop to the floor.

It took a couple minutes, but I began to fall asleep- when someone stirred below me. I almost blasted them with magic as a self-defense instinct, but another instinct, known as being intelligent, caused me to only jump as Myst struggled against my grasp. I didn't realize she wanted to be let go until she grunted, mumbling something. Even with my superior hearing, I couldn't find the words she was attempting to form. I let go, and Myst leaped off of the gray bed and tried her best to...run? I couldn't tell, she almost collapsed on the floor, hadn't I reacted fast enough and caught her, guiding her back onto the bed. I sat down with her on my lap. "Like a miserable toddler without its toys, you won't listen, will you?" My smirk remained.

She sighed. "Dimentio, I..." I could tell she was still adjusting, looking for the right words. "I want to know what happened while I was passed out. Please tell me everything- and I can tell when you're lying." The last part interested me. Was that her power? Or was it one of her many "special talents"?

"Oh really?" I asked tauntingly. She glared at me with glowing blue eyes. "Sorry, Mystie."

Her eyes retreated to a dark brown. "Just tell me the story." She growled, eyes shut.

"Happily." I stated, floating in the air and dancing around her. "You passed out, I teleported us here in Bleck's Castle infirmary, we patched you up, and watched you sleep- until you awoke, that is. I think you remember that little scene." I smirked at the mere thought of killing Bleck.

"Also, my dear..." I was getting to the point now. I'd ask her to join me- well, more like ask and if she says no kill her. Or really, _persuade_ her. Myst nodded. "...I would like to tell you that you're not in the greatest condition. You are welcome to stay with me until you heal. Agreed?" My eyes gleamed their yellow color, trying to act kind and caring, yet mysterious.

She thought for a moment. "Do I have a choice?" Her eyes narrowed, almost looking right through me.

No. Of course you don't have a choice. "Well dear, I'd say yes, but I don't think your injuries would agree with me." My eyes were probably glowing brightly in excitement and anxiety. Just answer my damn question and join me in taking over all worlds!

Her eyes narrowed. "Guess that's a no." She sighed and stood. Her gaze was glued to my face, particularly my eyes. "Oh, and Dimentio?" She sort-of growled when using my name.

"Hmm?" I replied, barely paying attention.

And that was when I made the mistake- not paying attention _does_ have its consequences. That's when a very sly smirk spread across the girl's features. "You're not the only one who can teleport."

That's when I almost choked in surprise; and when Myst disappeared in a small tornado- a cyclone.

Myst POV:

Ha! His reaction should have been posted on YouTube and FanFiction- that's how hilarious it was! I was still laughing as I leaned against the wall of my room.

Once I regained my calm attitude, I glanced over at the clock. 4:30. I thought about what day it was...

_Shit_.

Of course- today just _had_ to be my birthday.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Dimentio tried to calm himself. What had just happened to him? He had always been the Joker card in the game of life; the one with all the tricks up his sleeves. Yet, this girl played well. She beat him. _An __Ace __of __something_? He thought to himself. _She_ _may __have __more __intelligence __than __I __thought__; __not __just __some __headstrong __fighter __I __can __play __easily __with__. __Hmm__... __I __need __a __plan__. __A __perfect __one__. __I __need __this __girl __if __I __am __to __be __ruler __of __all __worlds__._

Then a thought sprang into the demented jester's mind while he walked onto the balcony of the room to get some fresh air. _Or_ _maybe, I'll just destroy them all and start a brand new world from scratch. Well, scratch being Dimension D._ Dimentio laughed evilly. And this means _really_ evil, because he didn't choke nor stop until he finished scaring the crap out of everyone.

Yet another thought crossed his mind. An evil one- more evil than ever! "Oh Author~!" He chirped happily, gazing into the dark skies above. Wh- wha... Did he just break the fourth wall? The one Author so-proudly put up to keep him out of her damn business?

"What? Wanna die already? Shut the Hell up and continue without bothering me!" A voice from above shrieked. Oh, it's just Author, god of literature.

Dimentio's new smile widened greatly. "Aww, but that's no fun..." He pouted for a moment, still annoying the boss. "Like a weary traveler in the Sahara desert, I beg for your mercy and help." His voice tried to soothe the rage that would be unleashed on him.

A laugh echoed throughout the land, shaking the castle- and the jester himself. "Don't even try your little tricks, boy- I can make the book of your life end right now if I desire to. I won't add any chapters- and I will get both the God of Gaming and Queen Jaydes to help me end your game." Author threatened. Dimentio's playful expression remained.

"But for now, a warning. Break that wall again, I break _you_." She warned. And with that, the voice of the said god vanished, leaving silence to deal with mentioned jester. But before that voice could leave, Author shouted to him. "Oh, and tell that girl Myst happy birthday! She turns twelve at 9:00 tonight- that's the minute she was born!" Author squealed. Here's what's going on- Myst is a favored, high-ranked, dangerous girl. But Dimentio has yet to figure that out- except the last part. Yeah, pretty sure he's got that.

Wait- birthday? Oh, this was just _perfect_. Dimentio laughed with a sinister tone and smile, his puzzling plans gradually falling into the right places.

_And __now__, __like __children __roaming __freely __on __a __school __playground__, __it __is __time __to __have __some __fun__._

* * *

Myst POV:

Shiiiiit. _Shit__!_ Agh, why me! "Why!" I whispered loudly, my hands forming claws and clutching my hair. I growled at what I thought Dimentio's plans would be if he found out that today's my birthday.

I glanced at the clock again. 4:38. Great, I've been ranting for about eight minutes. "Crap, crap, crap!" I lowered my voice to an almost silent point; It's bad enough I was having a bad day. I don't live alone. If I wake them up...

Wait- did they hear anything? _I __doubt __it_, I thought darkly. They probably thought I rolled off the bed, nothing much. I touched the bandages wrapped around my waist like a mummy without looking down. _But __he __actually __took __care __of __me_... No. Okay, no. Hell. No. Not going there!

Quickly closing my eyes, I refused to think about it like that. _He __doesn__'__t __care __about __you__. __Don__'__t __eat __the __lies __he __feeds __you__. __Push __them __back __towards __him__. __He __only __looks __kind __and __caring__. __He__'__s __a __freak__. __He __won__'__t __help __you __in __the __end__._ I thought darkly about the jester-boy, Dimentio. I knew those yellow eyes couldn't be trusted.

_But __he__'__s __not __nothing__._ Another perspective of my mind shot back. I didn't choose to ignore it, either- but listened to it. _He__'__ll __use __you__- __that __can __be __expected__. __But __still__, __you __cannot __ignore __the __fact __that __he __is __very __powerful __and __sly__. __Keep __an __eye __on __him __at __all __possible __times__._ I shook that last part away; now my mind is just annoying me with things I already know. I can't let Dimentio get to me. Can't let him get too close- close enough to kill me. _Can__'__t __end __up __like __last __time__..._

I growled. Dimentio is now confirmed as an enemy.

Leaving the room swiftly, I shut the door quietly and went to check on the others.

* * *

**Note: The others aren't as important in this story like my other ones! OH EM GHEE. I HAVE TO FOCUS ON JUST ONE OC. JUST 2 CHARS. AAGHH!**

**I'm better at like, 50 POVs. But no, I'll torture/limit my FF for you people. :D**


	4. Happy Birthday!

**AN: OMG! YESH! SCHOOL IS OVARR!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah make me jealous I don't own anything but my OCs! Damn it I KNOW I DON'T OWN DIMMY-KUN T-T**

**I wrote this Ch. On the day before my bday. WHICH IS JUNE 15th XD!**

**Plus, this Ch.'s about my birthday (yay!) sorry if I'm annoying but im so happyyyyyyy!**

**AGHH SO EXCITEEDD JUST ENJOY THE CHAPTER BEFORE I EXPLODESSZZZ...!**

**… Oh and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**~MKgirl15**

* * *

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday

Doey (New character!) POV

"Ahh...Just five...more...minutes..." My lazy friend whined as I shook his shoulders to wake him. I grunted and gave up. But soon, another idea came to mind.

"Okay, Flame-san, but _I_ get all the credit for Myst-sama's present." I teased and warned. (Author's Note: My OCs use Japanese titles for some reason I barely know... check bottom or read further for meanings.) That woke him up. His fiery red and orange eyes snapped open and he leaped up off the bed; I ducked to avoid being kicked.

I saw the anger in his eyes as flames burst within those pupils. "In your dreams, Doey-chan!" He growled. "Hope-nii and Crystal-kun would kill you anyway for not giving _them_ any credit." I giggled as the boy known as Flame glared at me furiously for just a little disagreement. Damn, we really do hate each other.

Well, not exactly hate, but you get the picture. Flame is -obviously- a Fire Elementalist. I, Doey, am a Water Elementalist. We are opposites by nature. Our personalities are very similar, with very little differences, but that is probably what separates us the most. It's like we want to escape ourselves by disliking the other.

I may describe myself as crazy, energetic, weird, rarely calm, friendly, happy, caring, and a few other things like kind and that stuff. Flame however- personally, I think he's kind and happy like me but can be a jerk when you piss him off, even with the slightest of teasing- is truthfully kind, random, energetic, friendly with many people that he hasn't had a chance to dislike, and playful. Myst says he's like a dog. Loyal and sometimes annoying. Our small group considers Flame as a brother.

Here, let me tell you a bit about the group. It consists of myself, Flame, Myst, and others like Hope- we consider her our eldest sister. She's also a Fire Elementalist, but a healer like me.-, Crystal- Our assistant and spy. Although she gives out a bit more info than she receives, she's really good company and a wonderful friend.-, Shadow- a boy that can turn invisible and lurk/attack easily in the shadows, hence his name, not to mention that he's an Earth Elementalist and he likes me- Fang- another boy. He really likes Myst, and no one knows if she knows. Anyway, Fang's mysterious and almost never around. I'd consider him a spy but I have to admit he kicks some serious ass when we're on missions- and Komojii- son of a certain thunder deity, Energy Elementalist that controls lightning, thunder, that shit. Most of us are ninjas. Oh wait, excuse me- the girls are the badass ninjas of the group.

We use Japanese titles- some of us, anyway. I don't know how we got into that, but I guess it had something to do with Flame and Hope's Japanese culture. Well, Hope's two-percent yet very strong Japanese culture. So, we call Myst Myst-sama, mainly because that is the title of a respected-by-all person. Sometimes, we call each other with our names ending in -kun, which means 'close friend' or something along those lines. -San is for respected older people than you- I use this for Flame instead of -sama because really, I don't respect him that much. -Nii is for the eldest sibling, in our case Hope-nii- even though Komojii is 15, Fang is male and 13 (sadly, older and male goes first!) and Hope is also 13. -Chan is for younger person or sibling, in Flame's case- me. -Sensei we _could _use because Myst trained most of us, but nah.

Anyway, back to reality. Flame lunged forward at me, arms out, aiming for the throat. Lucky for me, my speed was the best out of the group, so the attack was easily avoided. Flame, before he could react, was sent flying towards a table. Once it made contact with him- along with a pieces of glass fallen off a nearby picture frame- his figure dropped to the ground, bloody and bruised. The fall made lots of noise and I wasn't sure if Myst herself had woken up. _Damn__it__, __Flame__, __you __always __mess __shit __up__! __I __hope __Myst __sleeps __like __a __log__, __because __we _need _to __get __her __her __present __before __she __wakes__..._ My thoughts snarled at Flame for being such a freaking baka (=idiot/stupid).

That bastard is _so_ lucky two of my traits are caring and kind. Even for the 'enemy'. I sprinted for the body- probably unconscious because of how hard the retard jumped at me. Well it is his fault... Ugh. I just despise being the nice little sister (None of us are really related, by the way!). Now to patch him up and go get Hope-nii and Crystal-kun.

With surprising speed and strength, I lifted the small shards of broken glass out of his head, arms, and left leg, lifted the still-bleeding, older, heavier boy onto my back, and tried my best to run-walk to the bathroom- where I could wash his wounds and get the wraps for the cuts. His soon-to-be wet clothes, however... Hell, he's doing his laundry, not me!

* * *

Flame POV:

The realm I entered as I crashed into the table and collapsed to the ground was a world of pain and suffering. Was that glass that punctured my body at this very moment? How much blood am I wasting? Can I wake up in time to see Myst wake? Is she going to kill me herself because I made the rug dirty and bloody? Okay, that last one was a sick joke, but it was still possible.

And one last question before I drifted off to sleep- who in the damned Hell is going to heal my sorry ass! It's surely not going to be Doey. Maybe Hope will hear of my pain and heal me with a comforting fire- nope. I knew the girls. I knew them all too well.

Crap- and I know exactly what they'll do. As much as torturing the other would be, it would also harm me...

They'll make Doey heal me.

* * *

Myst POV:

After I snuck out of my room, I explored the house near my room. The house was deathly silent. This house, which contained only minors, not adults, was deathly silent. Unusual. Creepy. An eery feeling crawled up my neck, extending the hairs there from anxiety. The anxiousness of one of my housemates to just make some noise and remind me that I'm safe.

But hey, It's almost five in the morning. They won't wake up 'till then. I usually don't wake up until ten- but if something crazy happens, not to mention the fact that this was my f-ing birthday- I'd wake up earlier than anyone else in the house. I almost laughed. Everyone in the house except me, Crystal, Shadow, and sometimes Flame was an early bird. I tried to relax myself, relieve the stress- but now was not the time to meditate and forget reality. I'm busy right now, and I need to concentrate on my goal- sneak around, check on my housemates, sneak some weapons into my ninja uniform, make the uniform look casual, and wait for _him_ to show up. Yeah, it could just be my paranoia. Or, it could be my senses helping me out. Knowing when he decides to strike.

I shook off the feeling of being paranoid and searched for the closest bedroom to mine. Crystal's. As I slowly, swiftly and quietly walked up to the door, I could hear strange noises coming from inside- like music. An energy-filled, almost hyper beat, and if you listened closely... a high-pitched voice... or two...

Slowly, steadily. Opening a door could be so simple, yet so hard. My eyes were fully adjusted to the darkness as a blue glow came from them. This was normal for seeing in the dark. Seeing my friend, Crystal, sleeping quietly, with her iPod blasting music. With her headphones on. And she wonders how _I_ sleep like a log...

Walking quickly with silent steps, I reached the end of her bed where the iPod lay in her hand. I could already hear the song clearly. Carefully, I retrieved the machine from her without any resistance. Turning the iPod on, I double-checked the song I thought I heard- Triple Baka, by Hatsune Miku, Kasane Teto, and Akita Neru. I sighed and turned the volume down, hoping not to wake her; I had showed everyone this song, once to Crystal to cheer her up, and became her favorite song ever since. I smiled as I walked out of the room- again, silently and very quickly.

As I exited the room, I heard a loud crash, a moan of pain, and a door opening. _Shit__! __He__'__s __here __already__!_ I groaned inside as I thought of Dimentio's ideas of torture and a...

Happy Birthday. Gods, _help me with his sick mind_!

* * *

**AN: Okay, hoped you liked it. I rushed, so it may not be good. Just _had_ to get this out before my birthday.! *Squeal* Eep! *cough and transitioning deep voice* Uh, sorry. Read and Review, peoples! ^_^**

**Song/Vocaloid reference: Triple Baka - Miku Hatsune, Teto Kasane, & Neru Akita.**

**P.S. YES A GOOD LENGTH FINALLY!... I think. O.- Also, just need to say that my OCs consider each other as family. :3 yeah they're cool like that.**

**Here's the Japanese Titles Translations BTW:**

**-Chan = younger sibling/person**

**-San = older person/formal**

**-Sama = respected person**

**-Sensei = teacher, trainer, etc.**

**-Kun = close friend/person**

**-Nii = eldest sibling (brother or sister)**

**Until next we meet (more like next I update), my friends! Ciao!**

**-Myst**


End file.
